1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vice device for use in a compound miter saw suitable to cut not only an ordinary member to be cut (that is, a workpiece to be cut) having a rectangular-shaped section (which is hereinafter referred to as a rectangular member) but also an ornamental long extrusion member (a crown-molding member: an ornamental long extrusion member to be mounted along corner portions between a ceiling and walls; some of the such crown-molding members have a mounting angle xcex8 thereof with respect to the ceiling that is set in the range of 38xc2x0-45xc2x0. This is hereinafter referred to as a crown member).
2. Description of the Related Art
A compound miter saw of this type for cutting the above crown member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,399. This compound miter saw is structured so as to have a stopper for supporting the counter-fence side front end of the crown member. That is, when cutting the crown member, the stopper is positioned on the upper surface of a base and is allowed to support the crown member; and, when cutting an ordinary rectangular member, the stopper can be retreated from the upper surface of the base.
Also, the compound miter saw, as known well, is often used to cut a workpiece in a state where a circular saw assembly thereof is inclined. Due to this, the fence cannot be set sufficiently high, that is, generally, it is set low.
Therefore, when the crown member is cut while it set against a fence, the compound miter saw is able to cut only the crown member having such a breadth which allows the crown member to be put against a low fence and it is difficult to cut a crown member the breadth of which is too wide for the crown member to be put against the low fence. Also, in order to be able to apply the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,399 to an existing compound miter saw, the structure must be improved to a considerable degree.
The present invention aims at eliminating the drawbacks found in the above-mentioned conventional technique. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a vice device which not only can stably support a crown member having a wide breadth but also can be simply applied to an existing compound miter saw.
In attaining the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a vice device structured such that a vice holder, which is mounted on a vice shaft fittable into a hole formed in the back surface of a fence and is capable of advancing and retreating a vice mounting body with a vice plate mounted on the leading end thereof, is made of a member composed of at least two side parts connected together at a given angle.